Encounter
by hopper18
Summary: The journey of people from two different world as their lives collide
1. Chapter 1

_"Morte, wait!"_

A red-haired girl in a bright pink dress was striding indignantly away from the blond boy who was running after her.

"I already said I'm sorry!" the boy cried out in an indeed apologetic voice.

The girl did not slow down, her long hair billowing after her.

_"It was just an accident, Morte!"_

At this point, the red head suddenly spun around, causing the boy to crouch down instinctively with his hands over his head.

_"OH YEAH? DO YOU REALIZE THAT IT WAS MY MOST FAVORITE DRESS YOU JUST RUINED? AND YOU RIPPED IT IN HALF! IN HALF!"_ she seemed to be beside herself with anger.

_"My, it looks like you've just signed your own death sentence, Kyrie"_ said another boy covered in green.

_"Agan, don't joke like that! She's going to kill me for real!"_ Now it was Kyrie's turn to run for his life with Morte hot on his heels.

They were currently on a trip to the Winter Continent to visit Rhi'a, their 300-year-old-female-dragon friend. She's a little odd, what with all the future-seeing things, but calling on her once in a while can certainly be enjoyable. The group mostly traveled by Agan's trading ship, which had recently served as a free transport ship for them in case they needed to go somewhere that included crossing the sand sea. It was common that they went together.

This morning, however, Kyrie made a serious mistake. He took on the job of cleaning the ship deck and had nearly finished it when he came across Morte's room. The floor here gets really slippery when it's wet and caused Kyrie to fall face forward. Everything would have been fine if he hadn't grasped Morte's clothes when he fell. The next moment, he was lying with half of Morte's dress in his right hand, the rest was still caught on the hanger. Kyrie knew immediately that he was in for it this time.

_"Naja, help me!"_

Kyrie ran around and hid behind a spectacled young man who heaved a sigh.

_"Honestly, can't you two act more matured for once in you life?"_

And he ducked as Morte made an attempt to seize the boy behind him. Then suddenly…

CRASH

_"What the?"_

The ship must have hit something as it began to shake violently.

_"Damn! A sand whale! Hold on everyone!"_ Agan voice rang out.

Too late. The ship nearly fell on its side and the impact threw Morte off her balance. She tumbled into Naja, who collided with Kyrie and the three of them dropped into the sand sea.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"_

The whale quickly swam away. Sand whales weren't the kind of creature that went looking for a fight. The ship soon regained it position and Agan went over to the banister, calling

_"All right there, you three?"_

No one answered. Agan looked down at the place where they just fell and saw nothing but white sand.

_"Now where the heck are they?"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I gave up trying to write long story. I'm just not cut out for it. And I'm not English, so please forgive any mistake. I just hope this story is okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TOS and SOD**

**It has been a while since i last played TOP so it's hard to remember the details**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Aselia<p>

"_Hah, you fool!"_

The cruel and sarcastic voice echoed strangely loud into the space. Its owner, a man wearing a black armor was standing in front of a group of four people, all of whom looked horrified. One of them cried in desperation.

"_MARS, STOP!"_

The armored man paid no attention to the shout. He turned his back on his pursuers and swiftly threw a pair of sparkling pendants onto the top of what looked like a coffin. He let out a triumphant laugh. The four crystal orbs which were held by the statues surrounding the coffin glowed and suddenly burst one by one. A blinding light forced them all to shut their eyes. When the flash had died down, there was a dreadful silence as they squinted towards the direction where the coffin had been, waiting to see what happened with their breath held.

A man was standing, or rather, floating above the statues. He emitted some sort of bright aura and was eyeing the people in the room with a peculiar expression. He had a rather handsome, but really cold look that can make anyone froze in fear. However, it seemed that the person named Mars took no notice.

"_Ancient king Dhaos! I'm the one who freed you, now obey my command!"_

Dhaos certainly didn't seem like he was going to obey anything at all. Instead, he simply stared at Mars and then spoke in a tone that clearly sounded disgusted with a hint of pity.

"_Foolish human, driven by greed. I follow order from no one. You freed me because I made you to. Or did you forget your visit to this place months ago?"_

"_How dare you!"_

Those were the last words that managed to escape Mars's mouth before he was blasted into smithereens by a spell Dhaos cast on him.

The four survivors witnessed the scene with terror. There was no escape from this hopeless situation, no way out. Except…

"_Listen carefully! I'm going to send you into the past"_ the one who looked like the group leader stated his last resort.

"_But Morrison…"_ said a young swordsman

"_There is no time! Dhaos cannot be hurt by weapons. You must travel to the past and find a way to defeat him, understand?" _

Morrison quickly concentrated all his energy to cast the spell. But another attack from Dhaos was already on its way to them. Before the group got hit, however, their archer jumped ahead and blocked the blow. It sent him flying and he landed hard on the ground where he lied, unmoving.

"_Chester!"_

The swordsman and his healer companion cried out loud, being unable to help their fallen friend as the time traveling spell drew them in.

"_Cless, Mint! The world's counting on you"_

Cless and Mint could hardly hear Morrison's voice anymore. They feel as though the world was spinning around them, having the strange feeling that they were lifted off the ground and diving headfirst into a swirling vortex of sound and color. They held each other hand tightly, not wanting to be separated at the exit. How long did they go on like that, they couldn't remember. All they know was that when everything went into focus again, they were lying on the grass. Or at least, Cless was, as Mint was on top of him.

Cless shook his head slightly, still registering where they were. It seemed to be a rather large plain. He tried to get up but realized that he couldn't move. His body felt like it was being crushed under a big boulder. Mint couldn't be this heavy, could she? Only when he made another attempt to get up did he notice that it wasn't just Mint who was on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll really appreciate some reviews<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ouch! Get off!"_

Cless heard an unfamiliar voice somewhere above him. Sounded like a girl, he thought, but it certainly wasn't Mint. Well, he can find out later. Right now he didn't even have enough air to make any noise and being squashed to death was definitely not what he had had in mind. Gathering strength, he pushed his arms against the ground to lift his body a little and shifted so that the weight on his back landed with a thud beside him. He looked up just in time to see Mint rubbing her head as she tried to get up.

"_Are you okay?"_ asked Cless, holding out his hand, which Mint grasped.

"_Yeah, I think so…"_

At that moment, a sudden noise startled Cless. Mint quickly spun around, her hand over her heart. A short distance away from them sat three people whom he had never seen before. They looked so strange, perhaps because they were wearing odd clothes that Cless didn't recognize. There were a girl and a boy who looked around his age, but what caught his attention was the older looking silver-haired man in the middle with his-unless Cless's eyes were deceiving him-dog tail? He unsheathed his sword, took a deep breath and walked a little closer. Before he could approach them, however, the girl heard his footstep and jumped to her feet, grabbing her weapon which she held in front of her in a defensive way. She looked quite menacing, what with her flaming red hair and dress adding to the impression.

"_Who are you?"_ she shouted. Even her voice was frightening.

Her friends had also stood up. The blond boy backed a few steps away while the man with the tail straightened his glasses, staring at Cless and Mint inquiringly, waiting for an answer.

"_Um…eh…" _Cless was taken by surprise and couldn't think of anything to say so Mint did it for him.

"_I'm Mint and this is Cless. Who are you? Can you tell us where we are?"_

The other girl lowered her weapon but was still eyeing them suspiciously. She took one look at the surrounding and let out a surprised gasp.

"_Where is the ship? Naja, where are we?"_

It seemed her companion was just as clueless as she was. Naja-now Cless know what the silver man's name was-gave a shrug.

"_No idea Morte. Kyrie, do you know this place?"_

The boy at the back shook his head.

"_Well, it seem like we are totally lost"_ Naja sighed _"How did this happen anyway? The last thing I remember is falling into the sand sea"._

Cless was very confused. The strangers didn't look like they meant any harm and from the look of it, they didn't know where this place is, either. They were talking about a ship, but Cless didn't see any thing remotely like a ship around, and what did they mean by the sand sea?

"_Eh… Sorry for interrupting, but… who are you three really?"_

Naja stepped forward.

"_I'm Naja. Those two are Kyrie and Morte. But can you please put your sword away first?"_

Cless glanced down at his hands. He didn't notice that they were still gripping the sword hilt tightly and its tip aiming at the people standing in front of him.

"_Oh, right!"_ he quickly brought his hands down _"Sorry"_

"_That's better. Now let's see… we were on our way to the Winter Continent before we ended up here…"_

"_Winter Continent? Where is that? I've never heard of this place in Aselia before"_ said Mint with a look of total ignorance, which seemed to have greatly shocked Naja.

"_You don't know the Winter Continent? And where is this Aselia anyway? I've never heard of that name either!" _

Now it was Cless and Mint's turn to be shocked. Even if those three did come from a different place, they should at least know the name of the world they lived in, shouldn't they? Seeing the puzzled look on their faces and his companions', Naja heaved another sigh.

"_Look like we've got another problem to sort out. Let's just find a place to settle down and rest, then we can work this out"_

"_Good idea"_ Cless said. He'd just realized how tired he was from all the fighting in Dhaos's catacomb _"Everyone approve?"_

And they all nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**So short. Well, I'm used to writing short chapters, so please forgive me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The group was trying their best to guess their way through the vast clearing. It wasn't that they didn't know the direction; they just had no idea which one would lead them to somewhere with people. It was really frustrating, and Morte's constant complaining didn't help much.<p>

"_I'm tired of walking! When are we going to get out of here? It's the middle of nowhere!"_

Cless, who had been trying his best to stay calm during the past four hours, finally snapped.

"_Will you please STOP that? None of us know where we are right now! If you by any chance know a shortcut, then lead the way!"_

Morte stomped the ground angrily but said nothing more.

"_There there, quarrelling won't do us any good now. Let's just pick a direct route and hope it will lead us somewhere" _said Naja with a carefree attitude that irritated Cless no less than Morte's grumble. They did as he suggested, however, since they didn't have that many choices.

The trip went on quietly for another hours before Cless started to notice something odd. Somehow this place seemed familiar to him. He'd been here before, though things weren't quite right. They were crossing a rather large forest which, if he was right, should be denser than this, but Cless could still recognize it as Chester's and his usual hunting ground. It was a bit different to what he remembered but the road stayed the same, and he knew that on his right side, there should be

"_Two low hills…" _muttered Cless, looking at the small hills clearly visible from where they were standing. _"WAIT! I know this place!"_

"_WHAT?"_ the others all turned and stared at him.

"_This is the way to my village! Turn right here and we'll be there in no time"_ he shouted out excitedly.

"_That's great, Cless!"_ Mint smiled happily

"_Then, umm, let's go"_ Kyrie suggested nervously

"_AH! But that's…"_voiced Cless

"_Seriously, let's go already! We can't wander out here all day now, can we?"_

And by the end of her sentence, Morte'd raced ahead toward Toltus, followed by the rest of the group.

Cless dragged himself along reluctantly. Truthfully, he didn't want to go. The village was totally destroyed; nothing but debris and the villagers' graves remained there. The image of that day: burning houses, bodies everywhere, his mother dying in his arm, Ami lying in a pool of blood…was engraved in his mind.

That's why he stood still in shock when a small village appeared at the end of the road, totally undamaged.


End file.
